transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas, The Turbo King!
"You are only a second rate Gladiator! If you wish to beat the King, if you wish to surpass the King, if you wish to become the King! There is what you must do right in front of you! You must beat yourself, surpass yourself, become one with yourself! For doing all that, you '''deserve' the title of King! Now, prove to me it is that you have done! Then, and only then I will join you! GLADIATOR MODE ON! POWER CORE, COMBINE!" --'' Atlas in his Gladiator match with both Barbatos and Maahk at the same time, while to absolutely wipes them off the floor. Atlas is the single most powerful Gladiator, possibly Cybertronian in the Turbo Dimension. A honed fighter of many styles, skills, tactics and talents, he is truly a king to rule over all. His battles are a spectacle of amazement to all who watch, as he provides and fights for entertainment to all. Originally before his fame, he was a simple common who lost every underworld match he entered (on purpose, as it gave him more opportunity to study fighting and hone his endurance), as he honed his skill alongside Maahk and Luna. Even though he is used to the flashy fights of Dimension 3, he has proven to be a skilled combatant against just about anyone, fighting them with both style and ease. It is later revealed that he carries the DNA of the Genex, allowing him to Synchronise with Maahk. The two screw some bad guys up real bad. History The Past Atlas was much like Maahk and Luna, a commoner in the city of Neo New Iacon. Living in it's highly poor areas, with no true rights, scraping on as much energon they could. The three of them knew however, that there was a way to escape this poverty, this was to become a Gladiator, and so the three friends trained for days upon days, hardening themselves, preparing themselves to fight a good fight, to entertain their audience and tower over the foolish oppression that lead their society. During one of his practice matches with Maahk, Atlas revealed his true intentions. Knowing that there was no way for all 3 of them to make it to the top, he decided that to become King, he must win this tournament alone. He severely damaged Maahk's T-Cog in the fight (leading to him becoming an Action Master) and shattered Luna's optics. It is from there that he outright destroyed all competition in the Turbo Tournament of that Megacycle, eliminating any and all competition with ease, rising to the very top as a "King". He gained fame among the Commoners for being the first common place to do what he did, and was rejoiced by the Tops for being so entertaining. Personality To add more entertainment into his fights, Atlas puts on a very egotistical persona, acting as if everyone he fights in below him. In reality however, Atlas is highly elitist towards who he fights, dictating that many do not deserve the privilege to fight The King, but allows them due to the Audience's desires. He is a very lonely fighter, and he prefers it that way, thinking that entrusting others only makes you weaker and less independent, comparing Team Dues Machina and Team Goldbug to that of Turbofoxes or Sheep. Powers and Abilities To be added Notes and Trivia To be added